


oh no! i fell in love with a ghost

by shuishuiemo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gardens & Gardening, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is a Little Shit, M/M, Minor Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito (mentioned), hajime loses his mind, komeda is hinatas cheat sheet on test
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuishuiemo/pseuds/shuishuiemo
Summary: Hajime Hinata is a simple high school student at Hope's peak. going into the abandoned building side of the school meets a ghost that happens to follow him EVERYWHERE!" hello hina-" the boy shoving his transparent face through the shower curtain was cut off by the brunette screaming out of spite. " hinata-kun, please stop screaming you're hurting my ears."hajime threw a shampoo bottle at him, not doing much just hitting the shower curtain." GET OUT!"
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	oh no! i fell in love with a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> okay so after watching a k-drama that concluded love and ghost, i had the inspiration to write this  
> i know very sexy
> 
> anyways i wanted to write something a bit funny and very cliche with my favorite komahina  
> I thought komeda as a ghost would be fun since I imagined him as an annoying pest that would give hajime math answers during tests. like wtf is an octagon and then helps him.
> 
> quite lovely in all honesty.  
> but doesn't mean all of this is funny. it does have a plot
> 
> Dear kokichi is on a delay due to school and i still have research to do on a lot of things i will be doing for that fic.  
> So please take this one cause it's just for shitz and giggles really.
> 
> please do enjoy mwah!

Sounds of the rattling tree leaves against the classroom window. The wind must be heavy outside concluding the soft layer of dazzling white snow lying above much surface it could cover during this December. The school term ends in a few weeks before they can get a while off.  
Hajime Hinata sat dozily in class. looking at a specific girl with short light pink hair sleeplessly playing a game, from what Hajime can make out of the game was she was playing animal crossing. He found that cute how she played comforting silly games while Yukizome-sensei wrote away today's lessons on the black board.

He felt a pinch on his arm as he looked to see who might have done it, Kazuichi Souda, the culprit pinching his arm smiled. and leaned over closer to Hajime to whisper so their teacher didn't hear their small conversation that was about to arise. " don't stare at Chiaki-chan for long. she might just stare back." he said with a light chuckle. Hajime frowned and rolled his eyes at Kazuichi's comment. " should say the same to you. always staring at Sonia-San after-all." he made a smirk at his remark, Kazuichi huffed, crossing his arms sitting back into his seat. Hajime now knows he won that argument. ~~~ 

After a while class had finally stopped. Now lunch time for the class. Hajime sat at his desk still looking out the window. He heard a shuffle and then a weight on his desk as Kazuchi sat down on it with a big toothy grin, you'd never believe how sharp this guy's teeth were, almost like a shark. " Hajime! we should go check the abandoned school building side!" the bright pink neon boy stated. Hajime huffed and looked at him. " I'm not in the exact mood to get into trouble." Kazuichi let out a sigh with a sad frown, he ran two fingers up Hajime's shoulder above his white blouse. that was accompanied by his green tie with a random yellow pattern.  
" But Hajime! Sonia, Gundham, Peko, Fuyuhiko , Akane, and Ibuki are going! plus Chaiki said she'd tag along~" he drawled out the o in along. but with the statement of saying Chaiki the ultimate gamer! the amazing-est girl! the love of his life was attending, what's so bad about breaking a school rule. " fine."  
Kazuichi slapped his back and smiled. " I knew you wouldn't let little me down." Kazuichi got off Hajime's desk, grabbing the short sleeve of his blouse, pulled him up and then dragged him towards the doors that lead to the school hallways.

Seeing Sonia having a light conversation with Gundham, Peko looked like she was having a debate with Akane, showing Fuyuhiko looking a bit annoyed and Ibuki looking over Chaiki's shoulder playing a video game. Hajime took a light puff watching Kazuichi walk over to Gundham who stopped his conversation with Sonia to kiss Kazuichi. Hajime smiled at their little love receives, making him walk over to the group. Fuyuhiko smiled seeing hajime " Hajime Hinata? tagging along to break a school rule? so unlike our star student." Akane and pekos debate stopped as they looked over at Hajime. Akane smiled brightly, making a small laugh while doing so. " HAJIJI! DIDN'T THINK YOU'D TAG ALONG!" she said with excitement, it hurt his ears making him flinch a bit.  
Ibuki looked away from the game she was watching and waved at him " Ibuki is happy Hinata-kun can tag along!" Gundham nodded crossing his arms with a light smile plastered on his face " so the great gods have swooned their way to make our dear Hajime tag along on our fascinating new discovery."  
Hajime took the statement in lifting a brow, 'fascinating discovery?' he opened his mouth to speak but Kazuichi took the moment first.  
" Yeah! i heard that the old school building is haunted! there were weird sounds and loud noises coming from the building's old green house!" Kazuichi said as he jumped up to dangle himself around Gundham who took the action in, putting the two into a piggy back ride position.  
Sonia nodded and clasped her hands together with a bright smile " how exciting! we could possibly witness life forms of the dead." 

How in the world could these guy's be so fascinated by haunting ,and the actual dead? like Hajime can handle movies, documentary. but witnessing it? was something he didn't want to be a part of, but the second he second minded. " sounds really fun. let's get going then." she put the gaming console she had out before, put into her backpack, shifting to the side. everyone nodded and then they took off to their little lunch time adventure.

~~~

The small group of nine made their ways around hallways and doors till they where meet with the latched and locked gate of the old abandoned school building  
Looking upon the gate you can see a new in-placed metal plate that says 'Zone off limits.' Hajime hated this. He hated this so much. Sonia moved a piece of vine and grass away from a hole in the gate and started to crawl through. He was gonna have to get his pants dirty for this, watching the other’s go through first ,he went in last.  
He stood up dusting his pants off, looking around the area it felt cold and crippled. like a capsule lost in time itself.  
They were standing now what seemed to look like the school doors of the old Hope peak building, Hajimes head kept telling him he hated this. Why was he here? because of Chiaki? wanting to be here with her? this is stupid. but he took a deep breath, letting his nerves dive down. honestly the rumors of this old giant broken building saying its haunted couldn't be real, who would believe that. Maybe hope's peak just wanted to rebuild a new school but keep the old one for good memories.  
yeah! that could definitely be it, he was trying to pros-wade himself not to back out, cause in fact. he was afraid of facing any type of spirit, What if it was vengeful and wouldn't hesitate to possess him? who knew if it was even a nice one! and they just wanna dozy all into a school building?  
But Hajime could've been overthinking this all. cause in small terms. there couldn't be any lingering dead on these old school campus grounds.  
or so he thought.

Sonia snapping Hajime out of his head, she smiled and pointed to the door building " Hinata-Kun? would you like to open the door." he realized his hand was on the glass door metal handle that felt a tad bit rusty. had he known his hand was on the handle? or was he so lost in his mind that he moved on his own. but whatever it was Hajime smiled, nodding to her question. with little ease he pulled on the door and it opened. was he expecting the glass to shatter or something? he doesn't know.  
moving aside he let everyone in first. standing now in a giant front foyer of the school. it was decent marble flooring, walls where a faded light green that had some off the paint, well most, chipped off. three pillars holding up the roof foundation that seemed to have a hole with metal railings making a. shape. ( octagon ) that Hajime couldn't pinpoint himself. It seemed to be a look through view to the second floor. then was the front office desk window space that looked trashed. The office was worse, what happened here that needed the desk and chairs to be flipped in other directions? he minded it and continued looking. There were 2 doors on each side of the office, one being a double door that had one glass door shattered.

strange,,,

Those two doors seem to lead into the actual school while the other one was the nurses office. they didn't bother to check it out. honestly they were scared of what they could find. stepping through the shattered double door, everyone made due to the chair resting next to the wall that was dented a bit. it wasn't only Hajime who had shivers run up their spine at the sight. " you know when i said abandoned school,,," Kazuichi stated but left it unfinished in the end, non of them where probably expecting to see something that came right out a detective scene, like a murder sight. Sonia being interested in that and Gundham being. very well and also very intrigued by it. they didn't have smiles of ' this is wonderful' plastered on their faces. instead it looked like they were also distressed, Sonia fidgeted, she was looking around the area. seeing the shattered glass windows, a few blood stains around. dropped books and backpacks, some of the few lockers in the hallway from opposite of the windows were left open. a few were dented. some even had their locker doors off.  
this was all so strange, what happened here. Why is everything like this? What is hope's peak hiding?

a soft hum was heard, looking to where it came from it was Ibuki looking through old backpacks. " Ibuki found song lyrics,,, Sayaka Maizono. this is a pretty song." she said with a small frown, she grabbed the sheets of music and the backpack that was a light blue color with a pink baseball key-chain. she threw it onto her shoulder, looking back over to them. Chiaki for the first time in awhile spoke up again " what if, we went in groups of two,, there are nine of us!" she said.  
Fuyuhiko nodded with a light smile, the mood brightened a bit. " okay then! me and Peko will be a duo, Kazuchi and Gundam, Akane and Ibuki. Sonia and chi." Hajime frowned, he in all honesty wanted to be paired with Chiaki, he also noted he didn't have a partner. was he to wander around alone? That's exactly the last thing he needed right now. " oh,, Hajiji doesn't have a partner." Akane pointed out, and it was clearly obvious. " oh! Well Hajime! you tag along with me and g-" he was cut off by chiaki grabbing his hand and holding it looking into his eyes. a small pink hue danced upon his cheeks as she did so. " Hinata, you can tag along with me and Soni-"  
at this moment Hajime lost his control over his mind ,and body " NO! ITS FINE CHI! ILL BE GOOD ON MY OWN!" he spat those words out, getting weird looks from everyone and seeing fuyuhiko hold in a laugh. what was he doing! Hajime wished he could throw himself out of one of these broken windows right now.  
" ah,, if you say so." chiaki let go of his hand and then intertwined her arm with Sonia's.

Hajime felt cold now, as of speaking the whole place was cold since it was December and everyone was in jackets at the moment. and the broken windows didn't make it better " well meet back here 10 minutes before lunch time ends. get pictures cause i know well go to place not many others can! LETS GO!" as so everyone went their separate ways. Hajime on his own.

~~~  
Hajime was walking around the courtyard that was sucking his feet in from the snow, every-time he took a step, swore he was getting sunk in more and more.  
but that didn't bother Hajime. but what he didn't mind was the fact he was freezing. cold. and he knew even if he found a warm place in the building it wouldn't be as comfortable. he rounded himself around the school to spot the greenhouse ' heard a lot of noises from the green house.' one of his friends mentioned earlier. Did he want to go in there? what would be behind that door? it looked unharmed. And honestly a greenhouse was better than whatever the school had.  
he picked up his pace towards the green house. Once there he opened the door. He noticed a small clear area with a couch, table, and a small tea set,,, weird why is that here. oh wait this used to be a used school. maybe it was left behind during. Whatever happened here. He sat down on the couch and started to rub his hands together.  
He then remembered what his friends had told them about taking photos. He reached for his phone, but before he grabbed it he stopped in his tracks looking at what he was seeing. how did he not see this before. He looked at the other plants and fruits around and noticed that they are fairly well kept. wait can they grab physical objects? no that can't,,,,,,  
no his answer was questioned. a boy maybe around his age, floating a tad bit above the ground holding a watering can. taking care of some irises.  
Hajime couldn't believe what he was looking at, he had to get a photo. grabbing his phone successfully this time. aimed it at the boy and took a photo.

" AH!" a loud thud was heard when the flash went off. Hajime you dumb-ass. The boy who was once holding a watering can was now in the air with his knees to his chest and covering his face. this is so weird, what is happening. " uh, sorry-" Hajime spoke. he darted his attention away from the boy. well. ghost.  
The ghost looked at him and scanned Hajime up and down, brown hair, hazel eyes, slightly tan, semi muscular. handsome for sure.  
He soon came down from the height he was floating from. He put his feet on the floor, well close enough since he was hovering.  
Hajime averted his gaze back to the boy catching his looks now, white hair that looked like a cloud, some reddish tips at the end, wore an old hopes peak uniform.

he was quite slender and maybe an inch taller than hajime. but he'll never know cause the kid floats.  
the two store at each other for a good while .hajime ended up blushing and coughed a bit to excuse his dismissal. the boy nodded chuckling a bit " sorry, but who are you? it's been so long since I've seen a living body." been awhile? wait how long has he been dead? " I'm Hinata Hajime ultimate hope,,,, you?" he said bowing a bit, why did Hajime? Is it because there's a ghost in-front of him who has the capabilities of possessing him? might just be that. 

" Komaeda Nagito! Ultimate luck! but i'm not so lucky anymore. well since i'm dead." that's true komeda here was dead, do ultimate's still use full effect in the after life?  
they probably don't really based off komeda's statement just now.  
" pleasure to meet you, komaeda-kun." Hajime said komaeda's name very slowly, sounded so majestic, relaxing to say. In all of Hajimes life he never thought he would come face to face with a ghost. " so, do you hang around here in the greenhouse?" he asked very slowly also, not wanting to tick the dead off, and he ended up possibly dead after it. Komaeda smiled, nodding he picked up the watering can and went back to watering the irises. " yes i do, the only thing that feels close to living since everything." everything? so something did happen in this very building. I mean it makes sense seeing all the broken windows and blood stains everywhere.  
Hajime nodded and stood beside Komaeda, his gaze fixated on how thin his hands were.  
Not like he can reach out to grab them, and it's not like they'd have any feeling of warmth. He was dead. that playing ,and settling in his mind, looking at the boy who died as a teenager, who never got to live to see his adult life. When did komaeda die? How did he die? How old is he? He had so many questions ,but so little time.

" komaeda-kun." Hajime whispered, catching the boy's attention, he looked at Hajime lifting a brow. curious to why Hajime called his name. " yes? Hinata-Kun?" He put the watering can down on a small cart that held other things, like seeds, gardening tools, and two sun hats, one a black one with a red ribbon tied around it, the other white with a green ribbon on it. on the brims of the hats the black one says ' izuru' the white one says ' Nagito'.  
someone else was in this greenhouse with komaeda before? he must be so lonely now. Hajime wished to hug the boy who was still confused and staring at him awaiting his response.  
" how old are you?" Hajime asked slightly more quietly, it was a cold bitter question that rolled off his tongue. well for him at least. komaeda eyes widened, then they softened a smile growing along with it. Hajimes heart fluttered a bit at his smile. it was so nice ,and sweet. So comforting and relaxing, it made Hajime warm even though he knew the boy floating in-front of him, semi-transparent, was cold.  
" I'm 17, Hinata-Kun. how about you?" Hajime got his answer. 17 years old? This building is probably older than Hajime is. " if you're wondering, i died back in 1985. i know it's currently 2020 for you" it's like komaeda is reading his thoughts. He's been alone for 35 years. he would be a 52 year old adult right now.  
" I'm 18-" Hajime answered him back. He still couldn't process how long komaeda has been dead, alone, here in this abandoned once lively school building.

" ah! a year older than me. age as a ghost is irrelevant really,, and plus we really don't age. so i'm forever 17 i guess." as if he was reading his mind again, can ghost read minds? Hajime wanted to ask ,but it seems stupid. Hajime nodded to the new found information. strange, weird information. He couldn't believe his head was actually making sense that komaeda is a real ghost and he isn't having a hallucination from maybe being in the cold too long. Komaeda grabbed the watering can again, this time watering strawberries, that's adorable. a ghost who loves to garden.  
That mean's komaeda isn't no harm, he seems peaceful and from the looks of it having a visitor made komaeda's lonely same routine day more pleasurable.

Hajime stood in silence hearing the light water dazzle down from the watering can onto the strawberries, it was relaxing. His gaze fixated on Komaeda again. He was semi-transparent, and was floating maybe 2 or 3 inches off the ground. The light outside re-flexing off the snow made a light in the greenhouse that shone through komaeda. This image made Hajime think he was almost living for a moment, what was his life like? at home? at school? What type of person was he? social or introverted? Was he smart? or just another average teenage boy. wondered how his parents felt finding out komaeda was dead. Does he have siblings? Are they alive? or is he alone? Who is izuru? Who were his friend's? Did he know that girl who Ibuki named in the hallway after finding her backpack? 

Who is Nagito komaeda?

so many questions flooded his head, he wanted to know who komaeda was. but how? its not like he can sneak during lunch break and give him visits-  
or could he? He only eats and spends his time at his desk during lunch anyway. it might be weird to say ' i'm spending lunch with a ghost, cause i want to know more about him.' but maybe, just maybe. komaeda could also enjoy the company then staying here alone all the time.  
The thought made Hajime's stomach curl in and out squeezing itself. it was the perfect idea! and he was gonna set it into action. He checked his phone seeing he only had 8 minutes before having to go back to the group. hajime reached out for Komaeda. But what would that do. his hand would go right through wouldn't it? but it didn't stop him from reaching out to cup his face.

but to Hajimes shock. he was able to touch him. komaeda felt like a living human in Hajimes hand. and for some odd reason,, he was radiating heat, the opposite of what Hajime thought he would feel, but he didn't hate it, it was quite welcomed. but Komeda faced Hajime with wide eyes, his mouth going agape. Hajime looked into komeda's eyes. seeing greyish green colored eyes. so fascinating. everything about him was fascinating, Hajime smiled. " i have to go now, but i want to ask if i can visit again?"  
Komaeda took a moment, still shocked at Hajime's touch and the question itself. Hajime? wanted to visit komaeda? give him company? spend time with someone who isn't even alive anymore? it made komaeda feel worth, feel hope. He could feel like maybe death wasn't as bad now.  
because Hajime was here, and who wants to spend time with him.

" o,,of course! you're welcomed anytime Hinata-Kun!" he said with a bright smile and a welcomed tone. Hajime removed his hand from the other cheek. giving a smile,with a bow again. Hajime must like bowing to komaeda. " Thank you! komaeda-Kun! i'll see you tomorrow same time." he said now walking to the door who led him to his new found discovery, and possibly ghost friend.  
he waved goodbye, komaeda did the same back. watching Hajime leave. 

Komaeda felt warmth fall over his being for the first time in 35 years, he felt the blossom of something amazing begin.  
" Thank you, Hajime Hinata." he said, now attending back to his gardening. 

~~~

Hajime walked his way through the path he will soon get familiar with for sure. making it back to where they all split up, he was glad that he didn't go with any of his friend's, our he might have never met Komaeda. he walked up to the group of eight who where talking about the things they saw, and some of them having arguments about what they saw was cooler and more interesting.  
But he's for sure. non of them could have a cooler experience than him, they all didn't get to meet the gardening ghost boy, named as Komeda nagito.  
the one he plans on seeing again, the one he will learn more about. 

" OH! Hajime is back!" Kazuichi pointed out to Hajime, he waved at the group with a bright smile on his face. they all waved back at him. " so Hinata-Kun! what did you experience?" Sonia asked clasping her hands together with a ' please tell me, and i want all the details face' she has when hearing something new and interesting. did Hajime want to tell them about Komaeda? would he like that? well his friend's already know about the small rumors of the noises ,and stuff coming from the greenhouse. maybe after he explains they'll understand.  
" okay. ill tell you but please. promise me you won't tell anyone and hear me out. cause i don't know if i'm disrespecting his wishes of anything yet." the whole group raised a brow and leaned in " he? who will you be disrespecting?" Gundham asked Hajime. the group nodded in ' we have the same question'  
Hajime took a deep breath. here it goes " I met the ghost everyone was saying rumors about from the green house." nobody moved. it fell into a silent stiff circle of eight of them and number nine being super calm. " wait! you mean its true? do you have any photo proof Mr. Hajime Hinata?" Fuyuhiko said with a bit of venom but it was playful.  
Hajime nodded and took out his phone pulling up the image. he looked at it for a moment it was a faint silhouette of komaeda holding the watering can before he had dropped it, it was also semi blurry due to the fact Komaeda was shocked in the moment and moved in fear. he smiled a bit, chuckling under his breath.  
everyone watched hajimes reactions in awe, it was so fascinating to them.  
Hajime faced his phone to them getting small gasp which was Ibuki, Akane, Kazuichi, Chiaki, and Sonia, Peko examining it ,but you can tell she was also shocked. Fuyuhiko clicked his tongue smiling widely. and Gundham with a proud, and very happy smile on his face.  
" I can see, it indeed is full ledge evidence that the dead roams on these ancient grounds of once before hope's peak." Gundham said with much high might, clearly proud he taught Hajime right, But he took it as it was. " That's incredible! please do tell the group!" Sonia once more spoke out.  
" Ibuki is very fascinated! please tell more!"  
Peko nodded " please tell us, we have some time left." Fuyuhiko nodded in agreement so did Chiaki.  
he smiled " well, his name is Komaeda Nagito." everyone nodded leaning in again " he likes to garden, he is 17 years old but he died back in 1985, he didn't tell me how since i didn't want to get to personal to a ghost i just met. not like i talk to ghost everyday tho! like,,,, ah you know what i mean." he got a few laughs from the group, but they gave him looks telling him to continue. " he has been hanging around these school grounds for 35 years, so in all estimate he would've been 52 by now if still alive. but he said aging is irrelevant cause he’s dead, so he forever looks the same, and never grows past 17." everyone nodded soaking up this amazing information Hajime was dropping. but really he was just repeating everything Komaeda told him. " He said he enjoys gardening cause its the only thing that makes him feel alive,,, and when i touch him! he feels like a real person. he also radiated so much warmth when i touched him." he said smiling a bit. everyone had bright smiles plasterd to their face.  
"and i asked if i can visit him during lunch! so ill be doing that for now on." everyone made an 'ooooo' sound. Hajime lifted a brow. 

" this is all wonderful Hajiji! makin ghost buds!!!" Akane said patting Hajime's shoulder. he chuckled and nodded " please do inform us of your meetings. and do bring us up after getting to know him better! we would love to meet him later on." Sonia said with a warm small smile. so. they understand. 

" i'm assure Komaeda-Kun would love to meet us! but of course later on. might take time for him to get used to people since he's been alone in this building for 35 years." Fuyuhiko added, hajime nodded sightly in agreement. he was glad his friends understood so much.  
It warmed his heart " i'm sure komaeda would love new friends, you'll make him so happy Haji. it's amazing" Chiaki said, Hajime blushed ,and chuckled. he felt warm in his heart. gosh Chiaki was amazing to him as always. 

" yes. i am excited to hear more about this Hinata-kun." Peko bowed, and looked towards the broken glass door they arrived through. Hajime took a deep breath.

when he first arrived here, he wanted to leave so badly. he hated the way the school vibes gave him. but after Komaeda,, he doesn't want to leave. but they must.  
everyone nodded and started making their way to where they entered, crawled through the gate hole. dusted their outfit's down and nodded at eachother.

finishing their adventure, heading back to learn. but Hajime knew. he'll be having more eventful days today, and so forth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope's peak: it's still a school for ultimate's but it's school history is a lot different from main game
> 
> year it takes place: as read in the story 
> 
> take's place in 2020 they are in December also 
> 
> Komaeda: i know his cannon brith year yeah yeah, but it has to be different for the time he died.  
> He was a going into 3rd year before his death. 
> 
> Hajime: he's 18 hell be going into 3rd year 19, he is the ultimate hope no artificial talent 
> 
> izuru: he'll be explained later one for sure. he plays a big role in komaeda's life before death.  
> and he isn't apart of hajime
> 
> sayaka maizono: i thought giving ibuki the chance to play sayakas music would be lovley. in her honor really.
> 
> the pink baseball keychain: something Leon gave sayaka cause they where together 
> 
> Irises: komaeda was watering irises because, iris commonly means wisdom, hope, trust, and valor. It can be found in a variety of temperate zones around the world, as such, its meanings.
> 
> komaeda abilities to grab objects : komaeda is a ghost he can touch physical object's due to his haunting capabilities. so he can use that for scares or pranks. but he uses them for gardening 
> 
> strawberries: i head-cannon kamukura favorite fruit is strawberries, so komaeda plant's them in his memory. 
> 
> december day off: in japan they get let out of school on December 26th for winter break and return after January 6th
> 
> okay to make sure komaedes death year and stuff is clarified
> 
> komaeda would've been born in 1968 ( he would be 52 if alive) he died at age 17 in year 1985  
> if you add komaedas age and hajimes 
> 
> (year 1985)17+( year 2020)18= 35 i took 35-52 it gave me 35-52= 17 
> 
> komaeda was alive for 17 years died and spent 35 years in death up to 2020 
> 
> hajime was born in 2002 order to be 18 in 2020
> 
> komaeda: 1968( born) -1985( died [ 17 years old]) 
> 
> hajime 2002 ( born) now 2020 ( alive still [ 18 years old ]) 
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> i hope y'all enjoyed this first chapter,, honestly it took me 3 days to write this and i was transferring from here to google docs for corrections them paste them in here. and i had to do a bit of research but the stuff on top should classifier things.
> 
> please know dear kokichi is being worked on i still need much research. but soon there will be another chapter.  
> but take my komahina au for now! i'm done for today lol its 5:46pm 
> 
> if you do like please leave kudos and comment! if you think i have anything to fix please let me know.  
> i'm not the best writer or greatest at grammar so i try my best really.
> 
> anways later! lawrence out!


End file.
